Yo Quiero Un Héroe
by shanmiyami
Summary: Mujeres… Nuestro artículo de hoy, en su revista SATAN, se trata de nuestros héroes… "Yo Quiero Un Héroe".


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball pertenece al maestro Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**Mujeres… Nuestro artículo de hoy, en su revista SATAN, se trata de nuestros héroes…**_

_**YO QUIERO UN HÉROE**_

¿Cuántas de nosotras no ha estado esperando alguna vez por su "Héroe"?

¿Cuántas no hemos soñado con aquel hombre fuerte, decidido, ingenioso, leal y que esté dispuesto a amarnos y respetarnos, tratándonos como su igual?

¿A lo mejor esperábamos un tipo de héroe como de novela?... quizás sí, dependiendo el género de novelas que a cada una nos guste. Siempre el chico se debe quedar con la chica después de vivir desventuras, intrigas, traiciones y celos... pero al final el amor de los dos debe prevalecer.

O a lo mejor ¿Nuestro tipo de héroe es el prototipo del Antihéroe?, ¿El chico malo de la serie?, ¿él que está molesto con el mundo y perdido dentro de sus propias emociones?... Deseas convertirte en su salvadora y hacer que se olvide de su odio y venganza, porque tú sabes que tu amor es más fuerte que cualquier riña pasada, contando con lo necesario para curar su alma herida.

Algunas soñamos que llega a nuestro encuentro montado en su magnífico corcel blanco, como un gran caballero de antaño… ¿Uno del tiempo del reinado del rey Arturo quizás?, a lo mejor sí.

¿Cuántas veces no soñamos que llega a nuestro encuentro, a rescatarnos, salvarnos, liberarnos de las injusticias de este mundo?

Lo que sí es verdad, es que cada una tiene una visión distinta de su respectivo héroe…

El héroe que soñó en su infancia…

El héroe que soñó en su adolescencia…

Y el que espera conocer y conquistar siendo mujer…

Todas buscamos a nuestro héroe, no importa el tiempo o la distantica, la historia lo dice, nuestras abuelas nos lo contaban, alentando más nuestros sueños de encontrarlo, nuestras madres también nos piden esperarlo… para no cometer un error garrafal.

Sea cual sea la historia de nuestra vida, las circunstancias que nos rodee… El sueño está ahí, aquel deseo prevalece… queremos alguien que nos entienda, nos brinde comprensión y paciencia… alguien que nos abrase sin necesidad de esperar que se lo pidamos cuando lo necesitemos, que cuando todo este oscuro nos ayude a encontrar la luz.

Toda mujer tiene un deseo desde su infancia…

Todas quisimos y aun queremos encontrar a nuestro Héroe...

Y tú… ¿ya lo encontraste?

Algunas ya lo encontraron…

En mi caso, yo aun lo sigo buscando, sé que no existe el hombre de mis sueños en la vida "real"… pero alguien que me quiera y comprenda estoy segura que sí. Y aunque me cataloguen de ilusa, yo sé que mi héroe se encuentra en algún lugar… esperando por mí.

_**Se despide con cariño, Su escritora favorita Shanm...... **_

-Chihi!... ¡¿Dónde estás?!... ¡Tengo algo para ti!- Oh genial Goku ya llego.

-¡Enseguida bajo Goku!- ¿Donde me ti los zapatos?

-¡Aquí estas!-

-Kyyaaa!!! Son Goku! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que uses la puerta como la gente normal?-

-No me regañes Chichi… pero con la teletransportación se me hace más fácil encontrarte-

Como si tuviera que recorrer gran distancia a nuestro cuarto…

-Sí, pero uno de estos días terminaras matándome de un infarto- hace una mueca como si no le gustara el comentario.

-lo siento… pero mira… quería mostrarte Algo- ¿está nervioso?

-¿Qué e…?... Oh Goku!- No, no es cierto… ¡Se acordó!

-Feliz Aniversario Chichi-

_Yo quiero un héroe, uno que me de comprensión y amistad, no quiero que me impida ser libre, ni que me quite la voz…_

_Que los celos no le consuman… impidiéndonos ser felices._

_Yo quiero un héroe, un héroe que me brinde su amor libremente, sin importar lo que digan y piensen la gente de nuestra forma de amar…_

_Caballero de brillante armadura, esperando tu llegada estoy… Estas allí en Algún lugar, esperando por mí._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pase, ni la distancia que tendremos que recorrer para que se lleve a cabo nuestro encuentro…_

_Yo quiero un héroe, un héroe al que mi alma reconozca como su par… y solo en ese instante sabré que mi viaje y espera acaba de llegar a su final._

-¡Te amo Goku!- Su expresión se vuelve de absoluto felicidad, pero luego lo cambia por una de duda…

-¿Realmente te gusta?- Es como un niño pequeño en este tipo de temas, mi Goku…

-¡Esta hermoso cariño!- Y lo es en verdad…

-Lo hice especialmente para ti…- Se irradia tanta ternura en su mirada, que reduzco la pequeña distancia que nos separa para poder fundirnos en un abrazo…

-Lo sé… y Goku- Me mira fijamente a los ojos, tan penetrante que me pierdo en un mar de dicha y necesidad…

-¿Si?- Adoro la forma en que su voz se vuelve ronca por el deseo… Como si su parte sayajin tomara las riendas de su cuerpo y mente…

-Eres mi héroe…- Y nos derretimos en un apasionado beso…

_**Escrito por: Shanmiyami…**_

La inspiración para escribir esta historia se lo debo a "Bonnie Tylor" por su canción: HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO. Tan solo haberlo escuchado y no pude dejar de escribir algo… Pero la historia es total mente mía.


End file.
